


My friend X MIDARI

by Lesbiancumslut



Category: Kakegurui
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbiancumslut/pseuds/Lesbiancumslut
Summary: IRS SO DUMB LMAO
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	My friend X MIDARI

Claire was a local rich girl, she had money, fame and friends but she never cared for any of that, it pissed her the FUCK off everyday with how people would try and act fake around her for money or fame. She was accepted into a academy for gambling called “fuck all you hoes” it’s a prestigious school for mostly gambling (don’t ask me for the details hoe) I walked into school after saying goodbye to two of the lowly house pets As i walked to class, she overheard two girls talking “when is the new student supposed to come in?” Asked a short brown haired girl. “She’s supposed to come at the start of class! I hope she’s hot!” I thought it was dumb how people only like others for their looks. As I sat down in my seat waiting for class to start, my teacher, mr brokeman said we’d be having a new student in our class. Hoping it’s not a stuck up brat, I waiting patiently For the new kid, as she walked in I was immediately mesmerized but she seemed too out for her so I turned my head around to look out the window. Mr brokelman introduced her as midari, and gave her the right away to introduce herself “hi bitches and bitchettes, I’m midari, I like gambling, and guns *sticks tongue out*. “Well midari” mr brokelman says “I will be asking Claire to show you around, Claire come here”, I look and get up with my kilt swaying, I say hi, and start walking out the class with midari on my steps.

Chapter 2! Last chapter.

As I walked midari down the halls she pushed me into the room, “Claire was it? I thought you were pretty, we should gamble sometime” I of course denied, being the president I didn’t have to gamble anyone. “No” Midari then laughs and walks out not saying anything else as we went out a bomb dropped and continue dropping, Claire saw madari get hit with a bomb, she dies and her last words were “you were kinda hot”.


End file.
